Remember When
by Dragonmorph
Summary: When old Nippon became a myth, Amaterasu must learn to let go even when her son becomes a nation and forgets his old life. Even if she cannot see him the way she used to, she is always there for him. One-shot.


**This one-shot was inspired by the song "Taking Over" by Evanescence and the story "The Sun Never Sets" by Chesirekitsune. It also is based off of Waka and Ammy's relationship in the game Okami when she forgets who her old friend is after being reincarnated. It's focused around Okami AND Okamiden so do your research before flaming me about obvious stuff.**

**This story has a lot of HEADCANON; meaning it's mostly my theories, ideas, and inspirations together. It's not going to historically accurate. Heck, Hetalia isn't even fully accurate. It's mostly going with the background for Nippon. I'm not doing accents and sorry if I do the characters wrong – Hetalia is still a new fandom for me to fangirl over.**

**I heard Ammy is Japan's mother fanon-wise so I hope that's alright. I didn't feel like making Chibiterasu a godly entity. Also, I'm mainly an Okami fanfiction writer so I'm sorry if it's too Okami-oriented. If you're familiar with my writing style, I like to make long prologues, too.**

**R&R?**

Remember When

_You don't remember me, but I remember you…_

The people of old Japan once said when the sun is gone and there is only darkness, the goddess requires aid from her people.

They all saw it once where she battled an opponent unknown to them. They didn't believe and the result: They couldn't see. The Envoy of the great goddess opened their eyes and they prayed for the light is shine over their country again.

That was the glorious times of agriculture, demons, art and the zodiac brush gods. However, it cannot last forever.

"Hey Ammy!" The Envoy, Issun, spoke up with concern. His voice wasn't as lively as it wished it would be. He was wiser than all the artists, but he was older too – his black hair was dyed grey and it grew longer as well as the beard he grew out when he reached a Poncle's true adulthood.

The white wolf lifted her head; her golden eyes hardly showing any playfulness as it did years ago. "Yes Issun?" She replied in the form of a bark.

"Have you ever wondered if the gods will be forgotten? They've discovered the Moon Tribe's technologies and bending it to their will. They found new machines to make brew faster and more efficiently and it evolved from there. They don't need the heat for laundry and…" He sighed. "The shrine's been empty for years now. The land became streets."

Amaterasu said nothing. She stared at the blossoming cities in front of her.

Issun understood as loneliness clouds her face. He knew she went through much pain and happiness restoring and losing faith in the generations of the ancient Japanese mortals. She was immortal, but the shift in civilization and faith caused her to weaken.

The elder goddess looked towards her only child, her only heir when she went back to the Celestial Plains. Chibiterasu nestled in his bed of flowers unaware of the changing world. She knew soon he'll reach the age he'll need to inherit his land if it requires the gods. The twelve other gods were long gone except the sun goddess and she, too, might perish from Nippon. She wanted him to enjoy his childhood at least once.

Issun nodded at what she declared to him later in the day and she felt her heart warm knowing her old friend is still her ally.

…

The young wolf pup grew up fast and Ammy often sniffed at the idea he'll be on his own in the real world someday.

He took interest in the technology the new Nippon had to offer with his curiosity and Issun encouraged the young one to learn more about nature much to Amaterasu's dismay (as Issun considers some interesting things are meant to be shared with the young god). He loved to work and shared his mother's love for food. However, he often isolated himself on Celestial Plains and was naturally timid around others.

His mother often worried about how he will grow up and if he will survive when she opened the gates for him on the Mortal Plains. He was still a pup, but he reached the age of 8 in human years though his intelligence expanded from inheriting his godly line of memories from his mother and grandfather. After all, he was a reincarnation purposely created early so he was better prepared.

Chibiterasu loved the land despite the yellowish, autumn feel to it. He learned about his land fading soon where his mother has to live the rest of her time on the Mortal Plains which easily caught his attention. He asked "Uncle" Issun about his stay there and each day he changed his answer based on the changes made in the world below.

"It's a beautiful place with sakura trees." He once said; already tearing up at the thought of the guardian.

_It was beautiful._

Issun soon shied away from the question the eager wolf bombarded him constantly with and tears formed in his eyes of the world where the Poncles have nothing left to live for with the dying faith in everything. The Moon Tribe gained fame and Yumigami's image was made because she was once the creator of the moon. It was the only thing still flickering.

Chibiterasu grew reckless and explored everything and attempted to measure the height from his homeland to the neo-Nippon. His mother often grew fearful and pulled him back by his tail. He yelped the first couple times, but grew used to it as he forgets his warnings.

She knew he was clumsy at times but it never tainted his fighting skills.

She never knew his clumsiness and insatiable curiosity would lead him to his death.

Chibiterasu once looked down to view the open sky of nothing but clouds. He grew tired of his ancient Japanese island in the sky and sought adventures. Amaterasu and Issun were away as they nagged him until he promised not to do anything involving the Mortal Plains. The insatiable curiosity he was born with led him to the edge.

Whoosh…

The island shook mildly and Chibiterasu yelped trying to regain his balance. He tripped over his feet, fell face-first on the terrain and felt his small body slip off. The first instinct was to grab on with his splayed paws and his claws dug into the dirt.

He didn't have a strong upper body and it made him weary of being on all fours. He wanted to talk like Issun and have the features humans do. He knew he was a god, but his powers faded quickly he felt like a wolf with red markings and strange-colored eyes.

Whoosh….

The island trembled again and his eyes widened as his paws lost grip and fell to the abyss.

He felt his vision blurred and fade, but his ears sharpened at the sound of his wailing mother calling his name.

…

He looked around. Tall green sticks? This forest was loaded with them. The sunbeams shimmered upon him, which affected his blurry eyesight towards this strange place. The temperature was stranger and there was no comforting breeze. He wanted to reach out for his mother, but the painful memory of her; calling his name with such despair, he shuddered.

He let out a gasp at his paws- no… hands! They were hairless and his hands were not roundish or short and chubby once like his paws. It did not have pads so when he patted the grass, the defensive part felt squishier and it felt strange. He reached out to touch his face with a shape chin, curved side and his nose wasn't wet nor was it forward and out. It was smashed into his face. His hair! He looked at the ends of how black it looked and messy too. Was this his fur? No, he was hairless all over. He was nude, too.

He, a god, turned mortal! He didn't know how to comprehend it and sat stumped on the grass.

"I'm tired of all these political affairs with the countries…" A strange voice echoed nearby.

Chibiterasu perked out, but he strained to hear or to smell what was approaching. He reached for his hilt, but blinked when it wasn't there. He shuddered. He became easy prey for the predators. Sure mortals can't be that bad.

The tall sticks shifted and out came a larger hand similar to his, and then emerged an arm, leg, body, and out came an older man. The man stared, surprised and confused, at Chibiterasu and tilted his head with his strange eyes glinting.

_I'm his food! _The boy shook and mumbled in Ancient Japanese (which is gibberish to modern day aka it sounds like those in the Okami game).

The man frowned at the boy who looked up at his with fear and a slight bit of admiration. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered to calm the little one down.

Chibiterasu's eyes widened. How did he understand this man? He only learned the old Japanese language! "I…" He mumbled, his mind expanding to the language the older man used.

The man smiled. "Ni-hao! You must be a new nation it seems. I'm China and who are you, little one?"

China was expecting something from him. He understood what he was trying to say, but what in Amaterasu's name is a nation? He struggled to think of a name. Is China is nation-name? He remembered his mother once said Japan was once Nippon. Is Japan a nation? He decided to give it a try. "I'm… Japan." He said slowly.

China grinned at Japan with eagerness. "I always wanted a brother! I will teach you the ways of the Chinese as your older brother." He declared, so sure of himself.

Chibiterasu didn't know what to do. He never had a sibling before as his only friend was the smart-mouth, elderly Issun who was the first to come to the island. He didn't have anyone to play with, but this man was strange. He wanted to learn his own ways in Nippon. He _needed_ to learn to guard his home as his mother hoped he would.

Before he knew it or even objected, China wrapped a green cloth around him and he swooped him up into his arms. He knew he was defenseless here and needed a mortal to teach him how to live. Perhaps he is a so-called nation who can benefit Nippon. If China taught him how to be mortal, he could learn, but he figured he must lose some of his divinity.

_I won't forget who I am. I'll be Japan. Just for a little bit…_

* * *

The world continued to change and Japan grew older. He acted polite, but his weariness of never being independent caused China to glare at his rudeness after he reached adolescence. The vow in his head lingered as a child, but it slowly because a question in his mind. He is willing to become a nation and adapted to his homeland in Nippon, now named Japan, after he studied a more modern language for his people to speak.

He learned he needed some allies when it came to trading and war. War was beyond him for now and he wanted to start with isolating the islands away from the other countries to lead his people to prosperity in peace. It was in his nature to be shy and isolated. His curiosity clawed at him, but he ignored the urge to explore other cultures.

Japan listened to those who wanted to tell him stories and their bragging of the hunts. He wanted to hear everything though he knew it would take a miracle to resolve every problem that occurred in his country. He listened to everyone because he was made up of his people's hopes, dreams, thoughts, opinions and so forth. He believed that was how he was born. China told him that was how most were born.

He was walking through the forest when he noticed a white wolf wandering through the forest. She had a most beautiful pure white coat he had ever seen, but she looked wise despite her shaggy, old appearance. She moved with such grace anyone could mistake her as a doe.

It bugged him when she stared at him with golden eyes tinted with relief and sadness as if she was waiting for him to approach. He never appreciated seeing a wolf up close, especially if he looked tasty to eat. He backed up and walked away; not even to check and hear the sad howl that rang in the distance.

…

He walked back each day to isolate himself and seek relief in the problems of the Others banging at his doorstep. Each day, he sees the white wolf looking at him with sad eyes. He ignores her and she kept her distance, but no matter what, he was always irked by her presence.

He shouldn't be worried. Mr. France already got through to everyone after all these years. He seemed like a nice guy with his curled golden hair and passionate blue eyes which got to all of the women in Japan. The wolf is no different with her human-appearance despite being something he hardly seen outside his world. She looked at him, yawning loudly before turning her head towards the fading sun and trotted away.

Japan thought of how the white wolf was a loner and remembered he was one too. He needed to adjust to meeting new people. He walked home that evening and went to his quiet little house outside in the country.

As he was about to open the door, he heard footsteps and turned around to see a messenger.

"Herro." He said softly.

The messenger waved a gesture at Japan. "I'm sorry to have disrupted you, Mr. Japan, but a man by the name of Mr. England wanted to talk to you. Our general wanted to let you know."

Japan looked at him calmly. "Sir… It's late though. Can he wait to talk until morning?"

The messenger gave a grim look. "The Outsiders are already making haste to meet you tomorrow. Sleep tight and we'll handle the diplomatic approach."

The nation nodded silently and waved goodbye to the messenger before heading into the house.

He laid in his bed at night and thought of the white wolf. It took an a few hours to finally drift to sleep. He dreamt of the white wolf. She was strong and beautiful without her skin sagging and her eyes sad. She was happy, healthy and with a pup who looked like her. The oddest thing was he saw the wolf pup with flat eyes and golden-brown like himself.

Was that him if he took the form of a wolf?

The mother wolf wandered off in his dream and the wolf pup faded, but when she finally turned around and ran, she managed to say in humanly: _Don't forget me_.

Japan woke up with sweat beating down his face and breathed deeply to regain his conscience. The dream caused him to weep inside, pitying the wolf that lost her child. He grew weary and went back to bed, but he couldn't sleep entirely until the puzzle is solved.

He woke up the next day still worrying about the dream. However, he had more on his plate than he anticipated. A tall young man slightly older than him was arguing with the general. He looked like Mr. France, but his hair was shorter, messier and more golden. The strange thing about him the most besides his green eyes and strange accent was the bushy eyebrows. They were furrowed as the foreigner continued to yell.

The General finally took notice of Japan and the stranger stopped and eyed the Japanese nation with a spark of interest, which surprised Japan of his sudden mood change.

"Hello, you must be Japan. My name is the United Kingdom, but call me Britain." The blonde man said with a smile.

Japan hesitated for a moment. "Herro. Yes, I'm Japan."

Britain seemed to grab his attention for a moment. "How about we settle through a walk? I love to visit your place for a little bit and perhaps I can cook some English meals for you. It does wonders to meet those new to other cultures."

Japan looked towards the general for advice and he shot a disgusted look when the Brit brought up food. Japan figured British food wasn't tasty to his people, but he wanted to try it. The foreigners were so foreign it startled him, but his insatiable curiosity got the best of him.

"We'll see it done, Mr. Britain." He decided. Britain beamed at a chance to make an ally.

…

"Look what I brought~" Britain said. He shook the bag filled with "edible" contents.

Japan nodded, more or less nervous about trying out English cuisines. He half-smiled as they sat on the grass outside the forest. Britain admitted he enjoyed his stay an offered to have this picnic (what's a picnic?) after their tour was done.

"Japan?" Britain asked suddenly causing Japan to turn his head.

"Yes, Mr. Britain?" He replied.

"For starters, call me Britain or England. Whichever you prefer." He said, biting into his crescent-shaped food.

"Okay… England-san."

England looked towards the forest with fixed eyes on something nearby. "Is this a friend of yours, Japan?" He asked, pointing towards the white wolf standing on her haunches with curiosity.

"I..uhh…" He began. He didn't expect the wolf to appear there so suddenly. "Yes, I have seen her around these parts."

"Hmm." The Brit pondered. "I never saw such a more beautiful animal. Except…"

"Except what?"

"Why does she have those red markings all over her body?"

"What red markings?" Japan tilted his head, deeply confused. He never remembered the wolf having tattoos all over her body. He faced towards her direction and squinted to see if he was blind earlier in the month. No red markings. "I'm sorry England, but I do not see anything strange about her."

England sighed and mumbled under his breath. "Never mind then, chap."

Japan was silent for a moment. He wanted to pour out the nightmare he had to him, but England was someone new to him. They just met! But something about him was so familiar, like he was willing not to judge.

"England-san?"

England turned his head. "Yes, Japan?"

"Have you ever noticed how the wolf looked so sad? This might sound a little crazy, but I could've sworn it came to me in a dream: The reason she longed for something." He expected England to burst out laughing at such an absurd idea, but he said nothing, only furrowing his strange brows.

"I don't know, Japan. This world is a strange place, but sometimes nobody will believe such things exist despite it." He sighed again and loneliness clouded his emerald eyes.

"What bothers you, England?" Japan asked.

"Do you believe magical creatures exist in this world?" He said, sounding embarrassed.

"What do you ask such thing?"

"Forget I asked."

"No, no! I meant… My people learned of mythical creatures that once roamed this land."

England looked up with curiosity gleaming. "Do you think they still exist?"

Japan shrugged. "I don't know. I never saw one."

"You never saw one of your own Japanese beasts?" He looked stunned which worried Japan.

Japan shook his head.

"I'll tell you what. We should go learn of these mythical creatures and help you believe. I want to help benefit you if we're going to be allies."

"But I-"

"You seem like you know some things. What do you remember?"

"I only remember a few. I remember the Zodiac China taught me. I think I remember the zodiac animals once existed here."

"What else?" England looked intrigued.

"There was also…"

…

"I want to thank you for explaining what you remember to me." England said as they walked on the shoreline of Japan.

"It was my pleasure, England-san. It felt good to get those things off my chest."

"Same here." He whispered. He turned his gaze upon the cliff nearby and gestured he wanted to explore a little bit more.

Japan felt nervous approaching the cliff. He felt a shiver crawl up and down his spine as if he had a bad memory once from falling. He was clumsy as a child which worried him if he still is as an adult. England already reached the edge and looked down at his ships docked at the trading center.

"What's wrong, Japan? Have you ever gone on cliffs before?" England asked, turning around.

"I…" Japan began, but his eyes widened as England lifted an arm and took a misstep. He quickly ran to England's aid, pulling him back, but the edge was already crumbling with him on it.

_JAPAN!_

* * *

Amaterasu strayed from the dying land for too long. She did it for years, waiting for her little sun to remember her, but no avail. She was glad the strange man took her son in, but disapproved of the changes done to him. She nearly wanted to blame this China fellow for turning him away from her guidance. But it was himself who forgot his own mother.

She waited at a distance and hoped Japan would approach her, but fear always crept into his eyes.

**I'm not scary. I just wanted to see you. I promise not to hurt you. **She wanted to say, but no words he would comprehend came out. She only howled her story of her failed attempts, but he never understood that either.

It was that day that changed her life. A strange man who reminded her of Waka with shorter hair stared right at her! He looked confused as he inspected how she looked. She admitted, her appearance grew ragged and even Issun would've had a good laugh. She forgot what to do.

She knew he was older and had to let him go. Something clawed at her to stay. She stayed and waited until the memory stunned her as it happened again. She had to help him even if it would be a costly consequence.

* * *

_Chibiterasu… Chibiterasu…. Do not forget me._

He was dying, wasn't he? He was going to be punished for dying a coward.

However, the voices echoed in his mind and it caused him a massive headache as it continued. Pain sprawled all over his body and he knew instantly he was fine. He felt fur blanketing him, but he cannot see. The darkness enveloped his eyesight, but it didn't stop him from struggling to move.

He knew he was probably paralyzed and unable to move for the rest of his life. Something struck him without fear. Sunlight peered through the darkness and it opened a world of the beautiful grassland with the wolf and her pup. The pup was playing and tumbled into a moderately large hole. He whimpered loudly for his mother.

"_Mother! Mother!" He whined with such a realistic voice of a small child._

_The she-wolf trotted over with pity in her eyes as she gazed down, but did nothing._

"_Mother!" He cried out. "Help, I can't get out!"_

"_Get out." She spoke, her face expressionless._

"_But mother, why?"_

"_You won't be able to rely on me long. You must learn to stand on your own. What happens if you still cling to me and something happens to both of us where we cannot help? You must learn now."_

"_My leg… it hurts!"_

_The she-wolf turned away, feigning abandonment which caused the wolf to whimper louder and wriggled his way out despite his broken paw. It took him five tries, but he finally got out._

"_I did it!" He said, victorious._

"_I knew you could, my little sun." She replied, nuzzling the pup._

Please teach me your ways to live and be strong, mother wolf. I want to live! Please don't let me die here.

The wolf from his dream turned to him with intelligent golden eyes. He felt safe and drained of fear. She howled a chilling sound, but if he could cry now, he would of its beauty.

Eventually he could hear muffled voices.

"Japan! Japan! Oh God, will he be alright?" The accent was hard to hear completely but it was filled with worry and fear; which Japan knew he wasn't alone.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." It was general who spoke in his gruff voice.

He felt his body being lifted and carried until he opened his eyes.

England paced the bedroom with his eyes opened with worry and his bottom lip trembled. Japan's eyesight was still partially blurry, but he saw the scratches on the blonde nation's arms and face. He was nearly scared to see what wounds were inflicted upon him.

"Bloody cliff! If it didn't break, none of this would have happened. America always made fun of me in conferences but I never felt _so_ humiliated. He acted like a hero, the one that hamburger-loving freak claimed himself to be." Britain continued to mutter to himself unaware Japan was watching.

"E-England-san?" The Asian nation said weakly. England turned around, surprised and embarrassed, and his ears turning pink.

"Japan?! You're okay!" He exclaimed. Japan nodded, still looking tired and woozy. He noticed the cuts and frowned. "Thank you for saving me there. You didn't have to help someone you didn't know."

Japan looked outside and thought of England's words. Something echoed in his mind: _A true guardian of Nippon protects anyone no matter what. _"Yes. I am okay, England. I chose to save you, but… I could have chosen not to." He was silent for a moment, pondering like an elder; wise and patient.

"But you did." England murmured, surprised by this man's kindness. "I did come here to make some new allies." He said unabashed.

"Really?" Japan said with genuine surprise. He wondered what it was like to gain an ally, but he knew it meant protection if war came up – which, he hoped would not happen anytime soon. Perhaps, he can learn about other cultures while making a friend. "Yes, I would like that."

…

"Are you sure you want to go back to where the accident happened?" England asked.

"The doctor said we need exercise and it's good to conquer our fears by visiting old memories."

The reply came so casually from Japan, England hardly felt as nervous as the moment Japan encouraged him for a walk on the shore. "Fine." He mumbled.

The two nations approached the forest and the wolf peered from behind the trees with neutral eyes fixed on Japan. Japan took notice of the wolf and looked upon her with relief. He saw her in his strange dreams, but he knew she shared her wisdom with him and he was thankful. England gently nudged his ally.

"What are you looking at?" He asked curiously.

Japan looked down, but secretly smiled. "It's the wolf who saved me."

England looked quizzically at him. "The wolf?"

The Asian nation nodded his head up and down and facing towards the English man. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't of saw daylight."

He nodded back with comprehension in his eyes. He knew something was peculiar about the she-wolf and his suspicions were confirmed as Japan admitted something he couldn't see before. "I see. Hey, how about we head back to your house? I can cook fish and chips."

"Umm… Well, let me try my hand at cooking."

"But—"

"You never tried anything Japanese though." Japan replied, interrupting England's chance to argue.

England obliged. "I'll try your food then."

Japan nodded. "Good, I'm catch up to you in a bit." He said, waving as England walked a good distance away from where the cliff once stood.

England was now a green blur and Japan turned around to look at the wolf that went to her belly and crawled a few meters closer to him, whining with her eyes burning with many emotions he never knew wolves could hold.

"I guess I owe you, girl." He said, laughing. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't have any food on me."

The she-wolf tilted her head, disappointed in no offering for her, but grateful he took notice of her without being afraid. She lifted her head towards the fading sun, and got to her feet, already closing in on the forest's entrance. She turned to see Japan one last time before entering the darkness.

Japan almost felt something familiar about the wolf but did nothing to think more on it. He turned his back and faced the path home, but he murmured under his breath: "I hope your son remembers you."

He vividly remembered seeing red markings on the wolf and realized what England had meant.

* * *

The she-wolf already hid in the depths of the trees watching his son leave. She felt tears fill her eyes as she saw his reflection of a wolf with an unusual appearance. He saw her without being afraid. She knew she cannot hold him like she did for him a thousand years ago, but she knew his faith, even if it's just a little, was holding her together.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
